tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for New York
"Battle for New York"'''is a two-part episode in Season 3 of the TMNT 2012 TV Series. ''"Meet the new team."'' Official Description Leo is suspicious when Slash emerges leading a team called the Mighty Mutanimals; the Turtles must brave the bizarre world of Dimension X to save the enslaved people of New York. Plot '''Part 1 The episode starts with Mikey in Donnie's lab trying to make Plutonium for the retro mutagen by stuffing different things in it. When Donnie sees what Mikey's doing to the retro mutagen he is enraged and tries stop him but one drop of it falls in the retro mutagen. The retro mutagen starts to bubble and foam, as it looks like it will explode it doesn't, which Mikey comments it was weak. Donnie angrily tries to harm Mikey until Splinter comes and pressure points both of them, demanding to know what is going on. April then walks in, noticing how the Retro mutagen is now sparkling. Donnie scans the mutant cells and reveals that Mikey's Plutonium perfected the Retromutagen. Also it takes a drop of it to a whole canister of regular mutagen to create retro mutagen. Donnie ask what did he use but Mikey only remembers using Pizza, urinade, analite, and muronic acid. When Donnie is about to berate him Master Splinter says that Mikey's tomfoolery made something that can save New York City, but April points out that they are in Dimension X due to the dreams she had. Donnie takes them to his latest invention that could save New York but everyone thinks it's a water tower. Donnie tries to explain what it is until they hide from a Kraang Stealth Ship, that are searching for humans. Two humans were spotted and were captured by the Kraang. The Kraang is about to mutate them until Leo saves them. The couple screams and runs away despite him saving their lives. The other Turtles come out and try to fight them but they are outnumbered, but a breadcrumb was thrown and when the Kraang inspects it, Pigeon Pete comes out. Soon Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell, and even Slash comes and saves them. Calling themselves The Mighty Mutanimals. Leo scolds him for using Pete as bait and they get into a fight. Slash claims that he was different as the mutagen messed his brain up. Leatherhead and Mikey backed them up saying everyone deserves a second chance. They follow the Mutanimals back to their lair. At The Mutanimals lair, Mr. Kurtzman appeared revealed to have survive the invasion. He wants the Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals to team up much to both leaders objection. Kurtzman stops their fight and explain's that the Kraang are building a mutagen missile that could transform Earth into another Dimension X. But everyone begins to fight until the Kraang shows up, this time with Biodroids. During the fight Kurtzman tries to get the Kraang intel disk only for him to get shocked by a stray blast much to everyone (especially Pete's) despair. Leatherhead comes to his aid, while both teams leave. Kurtzman gives Leo the Intel disk before he falls unconscious. Donnie comes up with the idea of hacking into the missile and disabling it. Slash wants to attack the Kraang first while Leo suggest taking out the missile sky high. Slash decide to do it his way. Donnie takes them to the water tower only for him to reveal the Turle Blimp. Meanwhile Kraang Subprime ask why did it take so long, the Kraang respond saying that most of the perfected mutagen supply was used in the Invasion. Suddenly the Mutanimals arrive and attack the Kraang. Raph comments that the Mutanimals attack is the perfect distraction for them to disarm the missile. Despite their best efforts Kraang Subprime was able to launch the missile. Donnie managed to reset coordinates to the hear of the sun and they fall and use their gliders to get to safety. While Pete was celebrating their victory, the Irma-head came to life and tried to shoot Pete until Slash destroys it. Leo watching Slash the whole time was impressed by Slash's bravery and sticking up for his teammates. Now they have to break in TCRI, and save New York City, and quite possibly the world. Part 2 While on the Turtle Blimp, Raph asked do they really have a plan. Donnie and Mikey then explains on how they're going to reach Dimension X, which Raph understands. Raph does not get how are they going to save the people of New York City that became Kraang hybrids. That's when Leo said Donnie's retro mutagen would work, which he agrees and said that after that Rockwell would, theoretically, transport them all back to Earth. Upon hearing this, Raph said that they're doomed while Leo hoped the Mutanimals could get the portal opened. Meanwhile in TCRI, Slash and his team managed to break into the room where the portal's located and started fighting against the Kraang. Slash ordered Rockwell to get the portal up PRONTO! Rockwell quickly rush towards the computer and hack into the Kraang system to open the portal to Dimension X. Upon seeing the portal opening, Leo couldn't believe his eyes that the Mutanimals succeeded. Raph then started talking like a pirate as Donnie reminds them to get their Oxygen Converters ready while the Blimp enters the portal. Unknown to them, Kraang Subprime managed to re-attack his head that was knocked off during the last fight and followed the Turtles through the portal. Debuts * Drakodroid * Turtle Blimp Splinter's Wisdom Trivia * This episode was premiered on Nick.com a week before it appears on TV. * There was a reference to the 1987 series when a picture of a lizard lady was shown and Raph gasped after seeing it. This was a reference to a character named Mona Lisa whom Raphael had a crush on in the 1987 series. ** The idea of plutonium used to create a Retromutagen for all of the Kraang-hybrids is a reference to the use of a plutonium ray to stabilise Leonardo's Hyper Mutagen in a 1987 episode "The Beginning of the End". ** This is the second time that female reptile makes it's appearance in this season alone. * This is the fifth one-hour special of the show with the other four being Rise Of The Turtles, Showdown, Wormquake! and The Invasion. *The Turtle Blimp make its debut in this episode. * Jack Kurtzman returns in this episode. * When Kraang Subprime cut a hole in the door and said 'Here's Kraangy'. This is a homage to the movie The Shining famous line 'Here's Johnny'. * Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell and Pete the Pigeon return in this episode as a new group The Mighty Mutanimals * This is the first time Dr. Tyler Rockwell can talk. ** This is due to a failed experiment from The Kraang, which restored his superior intellect. * This is the first time Leo and the Mutanimals said Booyakasha. * Thanks to Mikey, Donnie discovered a faster way to make Retromutagen. Unfortunately, Mikey was not able to explain exactly how he was able to do it. * In the Technodrome that invaded by the Turtles, its captained by a Kraang in a pirate hat. * In the episode Into Dimension X!, there's a time difference in Dimension X, while as in this episode the Turtles and Mutanimals act simultaneously between dimensions. This is probably due to the portal connecting the two dimensions together, hence how Donnie and Rockwell managed to call one another easily. Quotes "Is that all you got? ''(Kraang shoot lasers) ''Apparently not!"-Raphael "Mutanimals! HO!" - Slash "Here's Kraangy" - Kraang Subprime "Watch out! he got a hot one in the chamber"! -Raphael "Booyakasha" -Turtles and mutanimals "Mikey, have you lost your shell"! ''Donatello ''"Mikey.. ''(Mikey:" Don't say it, I know. I'm a genius) ''"I was gonna say you're crazy. Steal a Technodrome" Leonardo Errors Gallery Kraang Thingy.jpg Donnie tackles Mikey.jpg Not into the Retromutagen.jpg Djwowcneiwwowjskwowodk.jpg Donnie Wxplode.jpg Donnie funny.jpg Darth Splinter.jpg Cornered.jpg The Mighty Mutanimals!.jpg|The Mighty Mutanimals! Rockwell upside.jpg Slash green lips.jpg Raph hates Pete much.jpg Leo hates Slash.jpg Raph happy Leo mad.jpg The Mutanimals.jpg Slash hugs Kraang.jpg Pete scream.jpg Kraang fire.jpg April determined.jpg Nerds in battle.jpg Slash always has hated Leo.jpg Speak proper English!.jpg Kraang Subprime Irma.jpg Turtle Blimp above.jpg Raphael's face.jpg Kraang climb.jpg Raph hold on.jpg|Raphael holding on for dear life. Best pic ever dead Biotroid with funny Pete.jpg Donnie and Rockwell.jpg Leo cute.jpg Mikey's tounge.jpg Mikey arms.jpg Kraang looking at.jpg Donnie hack.jpg Kraang dragon.jpg Donnie and Raph.jpg Dimension X chase.jpg Slash and Leatherhead.jpg HO!.png Rockwell thinking.jpg Kraang mutagen center.jpg Donnie talking.jpg Donnie looking up.jpg Raph yelling at Mikey.jpg Raph yelling.jpg Slash accomplished.jpg Donnie happy.jpg Leo looking.jpg Leo talking to Slash.jpg Celebrate start.jpg Booyakasha Kraang.jpg Tumblr_nkwnmch15i1u1vpbqo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nkwnmch15i1u1vpbqo8_1280.jpg Tumblr_nkwnqf4MlX1u1vpbqo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_nkwnmch15i1u1vpbqo9_1280.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Season 3 Category:1 Hour Special Category:The Show Category:Leo Themed Episode